I am home
by spica-kuma
Summary: saling melepas rindu, dua pria bertemu dalam suasana penuh duka dan haru. "Kau menunggu terlalu lama.. Maaf" An AoKise fanfic, Don't like don't read. from Spica-kuma, with love, for Aokise's day. Enjoy and Happy reading minna w )/


Pertama kalinya posting fanfic lagi setelah hiatus dan langsung mampir ke fandom ini mumpung baru keluar dari oven /apanya/

telat dikit lah buat AoKise day, tapi silahkan dicoba dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review jika berkenan. well, enjoy and happy reading~

* * *

Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning : contain of male x male relationship, DLDR, pairing AoKise

I am home © Spica-kuma

* * *

"Kau menunggu terlalu lama.. Maaf" tangannya menggapai seorang pria di depannya. Mata mereka bertemu, keduanya lalu diam. Manik mata mereka terpaku satu sama lain, melihat refleksi nya terpantul di lawan bicaranya. Tangan pria itu gemetar dan terasa dingin sedangkan bibirnya mengatup rapat, berbeda dengan lawan bicaranya. Ia tersenyum kecut dengan tatapan tak terbaca, tapi pria di depannya bisa memastikan apa yang dipikirkan pria di hadapannya itu. Dua pria saling bertatap rindu, tak peduli sekeliling yang lebih sibuk dengan tangis dan tawa haru. Si pria berkulit tan menggenggam erat tangan dingin pria di depannya dan kembali mengucapkan maaf. Di lain sisi, pria di depannya yang tak sanggup menahan luapan perasaannya justru mampu diam dan menangis. Setetes, turun di pipinya dan jatuh terserap pakaian ataupun tanah. Keduanya melanjutkan keheningan mereka sampai pria yang menangis tadi melangkahkan kakinya, merengkuh si pria tan erat berharap ia tak lagi pergi darinya. Tangisnya dibagi ke pakaian tebal si pria tan.

"Syukurlah..." hanya satu kata itu yang mampu ia ucapkan berulang-ulang hingga bibirnya hanya mampu membuka dan mengatup. Merasakan tangan memeluknya, pria tan itu lantas mendekapnya. Mengusap lembut punggung gemetarnya, menenangkannya barang sebentar. Riuhnya sekitar tak dihiraukan, karena suara satu-satunya yang bisa ia dengar hanya suara si pria tan, "Aku pulang.."

Lapangan itu penuh emosi, jalanan kota itu penuh haru, penuh duka. Beberapa kendaraan besar menurunkan puluhan bahkan ratusan orang yang langsung dikerumuni para manusia cemas. Cemas akan manusia lain yang baru saja keluar dari kendaraan itu. Apakah mereka akan mampu menemui mereka seutuhnya atau hanya berbentuk tubuh tanpa nyawa. Beruntung si pria tan masih mampu menemui kekasihnya, yang seorang pria. Yang seorang pria. Ia masih bisa menyentuhnya dan memeluknya, ia juga masih bisa melihatnya meski sebelah matanya hampir tak kuasa melihat apapun. Ia nyaris buta, tapi ia masih bahagia. Karena ia bisa pulang dan menemui kekasihnya. Air matanya tak bisa keluar bagaimanapun ia ingin menangis, sebagai gantinya ia hanya menggeretakkan giginya dan mendekap kekasihnya lebih erat. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma pria yang sudah lama tak ia temui.

Tak jauh di belakang mereka, beberapa wanita menangis menjerit. Bahkan ada yang pingsan saat mengetahui keluarga atau saudara mereka pulang hanya tersisa tubuh ataupun beberapa potongan saja. Kekasih pria tan itu tak mampu lagi menahan gejolak bahagianya karena kekasihnya dapat pulang dengan keadaan hidup. "Syukurlah.." tangisnya tumpah lebih banyak dan kakinya terasa sudah sangat lemas, bertumpu pada pria di depannya ia lalu terisak dan kembali menggumam 'Syukurlah'. Pria tan itu menyeka air mata kekasihnya dan menatap warna coklat emas di mata kekasihnya. Matanya memerah, namun ia tetap tampan dan cantik. Rambut pirangnya sedikit menutupi pandangannya, namun ia masih terlihat menawan. Melepas rindu seperti yang orang lain lakukan, mereka lantas mengecup pasangannya. Hanya kecupan ringan, tanpa banyak menuntut. Lapangan itu mulai sepi, menyisakan manusia terlena emosi. Beberapa menangis bahagia, sebagian lagi masih meratapi sosok diam dalam peti. "Ayo Pulang.." selesai dengan kecupan di dahi, si pria pirang menggandeng tangan kekasihnya dan bergelayut manja. Selangkah ia maju, pria tan hanya diam dan menggumam maaf sekali lagi. "Aku akan sangat merepotkanmu mulai sekarang.." si pria pirang lalu tersenyum. Menggeleng pelan, ia melingkarkan tangan si pria tan ke bahunya dan mulai menuntunnya berjalan. Sedikit terpincang, pria tan itu tetap berjalan dengan gagah. Sebelah kakinya sudah digantikan dengan kayu dan besi, kiranya dapat sedikit membantunya berjalan namun rasa sakit dari tulangnya yang sedikit-sedikit tergores kayu terasa ngilu. "Kau boleh merepotkanku sebanyak apapun, asalkan kau masih bisa pulang dan duduk bersamaku di rumah.." ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat manis. Berjalan tak jauh, mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah rumah pinggiran desa. Rumah yang kecil namun hangat, dengan seekor anjing tak seberapa besar menunggu di depan pintu. "Nah, ayo masuk.." suara gonggongan senang terdengar dan ia menyapa anjing kesayangannya itu. "Hei, masih ingat aku?" si pria tan mengusap kepala si anjing. Pintu dibuka dan dua buah sofa bersebelahan langsung terlihat di tengah ruangan depan perapian. Lama sekali rasanya ia tak duduk di kursi itu. Ah, dia sudah buta waktu. Ia tak ingat lagi, kapan ia mulai meninggalkan kekasihya ini. Uluran tangan meraih lengan si pria tan, ia tersenyum dan melangkah masuk

"Aku pulang."


End file.
